Until the End of Time
by Krystle-Rose
Summary: Top the song owned and written by 2pac, not me. Amanda Lestrange tells her tale. Includes everyones favorite DADA teacher/werewolf.


****

Until The End of Time

__

Perhaps I was addicted to the dark side  
somewhere inside my childhood I missed my heart die  
and even though we both came from the same places  
the money and the fame made us all change places

I saw Remus today again. God I miss him, and there isn't a thing I can do to get him back. I haven't talked to him since that fateful day in our sixth year. I didn't mean it Remus, it just slipped. But that slip caused you to slip away from me, forever. After all those years of living next to each other, being best friends, you just went away, all because I became a Death Eater.

__

  
How could it be through the misery that came to pass  
The hard times make a true friend afraid to ask, for currency  
But you could run to me when you need me, I'll never leave   
I just needed someone to believe in, as you can see 

You didn't understand though, you never could. You were a Ravenclaw, I was a Slytherin. I had to join him; I had no choice. Voldemort was reigning and my parents feared for my life. They joined him and forced me to. I wanted to ask for your help, I just couldn't. I was so confused; I needed a leader, a guide, to show me the path. Voldemort fed me lies, claiming them to be the answers.

__

  
It's a small thing through and true  
what could I do? Real homies help ya get through,  
and coming new, he'd do the same thing if he could  
Cuz in the hood true homies make you feel good

Had you been there and not abandoned me in my time of need maybe I would have been able to go good again. You weren't there though, were you? No, you weren't. You just left me out in the cold. Then Samuel, Lucius, Narcissa, and my other fellow Slytherins helped me through. They picked my up on to my feet and brought my spirit alive, just more evil then before. Samuel especially, seeing as he was in love with me.

__

  
And half the time we be acting up call tha cops  
Bringing the cease to tha peace that was on my block  
It never stop, when my mama ask me will I change  
I tell her yeah, but it's clear I'll always be tha same  
Until the end of time 

We would do all the tasks together. For everything we were an inseparable team. Kind of like you and I once were, but instead I now did bad things. We ended so much good and caused so much damage. There was a connection, but not like ours. 

  
_So take, these broken wings_

I need your hands to come and heal me once again  
(Until the end of time)  
So I can fly away, until the end of time  
Until the end of time  
Until the end of time

Every night that I was with Samuel I prayed you would come and rescue me, every single night. You never did though, Remus, did you? It seemed you had fallen out of love with me. Maybe you did, I would never know, because I would never get the chance to ask you.

  
_Please Lord forgive me for my life of sin  
My hard stare seem to scare all my sister's kids  
So you know I don't hang around tha house much  
This all night money making got me outta touch, _

Now I sit in my cell, years after that day, remembering it over and over. Guess why Remus, guess why? Here the dementors only let you remember bad memories, so that gives me only three things I can remember. You leaving me, the day I married Samuel, and the day I tortured the Longbottoms into insanity. Right now the day you left me is clear in my mind. Every time I look over to the next cell and see your best friend, and my fellow Slytherin, Sirius Black, I think of you. 

  
_Ain't flashed a smile in a long while  
an unexpected birth worst of the ghetto childs  
my attitude got me walking solo  
Ride out alone in my low-low_

I didn't even smile at my wedding day, except when I saw you. I prayed you would interrupt, take me in your arms and carry me away. You didn't even say hi to me, was hi a hard word to say for you? Then I had Adriana and Adam. I was permanently bonded to Samuel after that. I saw you sneak in the hospital, but you left as soon as you saw me holding the two children. 

  
_Watching the whole world move in slow-mo  
For quiet times disappear listen to the ocean  
Smoking Ports think my thoughts   
Then it's back to coasting  
Who can I trust in this cold world_

What you don't know is I remember the night we were both drunk and we slept together. It was the day Samuel and I got back from our honeymoon. You remember too now don't you? Well we did and the next night I went back to Samuel. He doesn't know either, but Adriana and Adam aren't his, they are yours. Yes they are living with my mother and are in Hogwarts. 

  
_My phony homey had a baby by my own girl  
But I ain't trippin I'm a player I ain't sweating him  
I sex his sister, had her mo' good like a Mexican  
His next of kin, No remorse it was meant to happen  
Besides rapping the only thing I did good was scrapping  
Until the end of time_

Adam truly is his father's son. He is in Ravenclaw, mischievous, has friends in all the houses, is in love with a complete opposite from him, and plays Quidditch. He is a keeper, just like you were. You remember that Marauder group you had, well there is another one, just not as close as you guys were. In Ravenclaw it went from Remus Lupin to Adam Lestrange, in Gryffindor it went from James Potter to Neville Longbottom, in Hufflepuff, it went from Peter Pettigrew to Sean Avery, and in Slytherin, it went from Sirius Black to Charlie McNair. 

  
_So take, these broken wings  
I need your hands to come and heal me once again  
(Until the end of time)  
So I can fly away, until the end of time  
Until the end of time  
Until the end of time_

Adriana is also her father's daughter. A Slytherin, but that is the only difference. You noticed that when you taught at Hogwarts, didn't you? I am so lucky they look like me and not you because Samuel would have killed me. I think that would have been better than being here though. 

  
_So take, these broken wings  
I need your hands to come and heal me once again  
(Until the end of time)  
So I can fly away, until the end of time  
Until the end of time  
Until the end of time_

Come save me Remus. I know you still can. I can change, and for you I will. All I need you to do is save me from this place before the second rise of Voldemort. If not, he will come and get us. When he does let us free we will have to kill someone to prove our loyalty. What if you are that person, Remus? I would rather die then kill you, and if I don't after being told to by Voldemort, I will. 

__

Now who's to say if I was right or wrong?  
To live my life as an outlaw all along  
Remain strong in this planet full of playa haters  
They conversate but Death Row full of demonstrators  
And in tha end drinking henessy made all my enemies envy me

I would live I hiding forever if you hid with me. I would do anything to have you back again. Right now all I can do is deteriorate her and wait. Wait is all I have ever seemed to do. Well, I'm done waiting for you Remus; Voldemort will deliver my freedom. 

  
_So cold when I flow eliminating easily  
Fall to their knees, they plead for their right to breath  
While beggin me to keep the peace (haha)  
Well I can see close into achieve_

Who am I kidding; he won't deliver me from anything. I will have to follow his orders, his guidelines, and his rules. You can change that Remus; all you have to do is get me out of Azkaban. Is that asking too much? 

  
_In times of danger don't freeze time to be a g  
Follow my lead I supply everything you need  
An ounce of game and the trainin to make a g  
Remember me, as an outcast outlaw_

Of course it is. Everything I ever asked from you was too much. Asking you to be my friend when we were six and you got injured was too much. Asking you to be my boyfriend when were thirteen was too much. Everything is too much for you Remus, what about me. You said you'd sacrifice the world if you could for me. 

  
_Another album out that's what I'm about, more  
Gettin raw till the day I see my casket  
Buried as a g while tha whole world remembers me  
Until the end of time_

Well I guess you forgot that promise. Just like all the other promises you forgot. All those times you said you'd meet me and you didn't. You would wake up all tired and sick the next morning like you had a hangover. What did you do, party every month? 

  
_So take, these broken wings  
I need your hands to come and heal me once again  
(Until the end of time)  
So I can fly away, until the end of time  
Until the end of time  
Until the end of time_

So, I just sit her and wait for you to come and take me away. Here I wait until the end of time. 

__

Away, away, away, away

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you notice. 


End file.
